destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Fseftr
Fseftr was a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. She played as an Anti-Godmodder for Destroy the Godmodder and the start of Destroy the Godmodder 2, but eventually switched to Pro-Godmodder, and later, Neutral. She was Pro-Zero during Destroy the Godmodder 0. She also participated in Destroy the Godmodder: TvTropes, Destroy the Godmodder: TvTropes 2, and Destroy the Godmodder Terraria. She was the founder of #DTG, and created the first official spinoff: Be the Godmodders: Defeat Notch. She also played in and presided over the end of Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition, ultimately cancelling the game due to a lack of players. In DTG2, she was known for her extensive amount of Azure Essence alchemies, and was often a major villainous figure before her second defection, especially with The Four Horsemen and the fight between Build and Split. In DTG0, Fseftr played as Mercury, a Minecraftian from a Pixelmon world who worked for the Conflict. She eventually left the game and franchise. Her arc number was 1024, with a corresponding arc date of October 24. Fseftr's Ancestor is Azurite. Fseftr's symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac is Lapis Lazuli, referencing the Lapis Lazuli Block that used to be his avatar on the Minecraft Forums. Fseftr's chumhandle was absoluteCoolness AC (0066ff). Fseftr's theme is Discothéque Rouge from Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine. History DTG While joining quite early, at about page 50, Fseftr played a relatively small role in the first game. While she posted regularly for much of the game, she did not do anything particularly significant. DTG2 At the start of DTG2, Fseftr played largely the same way she did in DTG1 during Act 1. However, she did do one significant thing, which was switching to the PGs. This was due to the actions of an outside source, an inhabitant from another universe known as Blue. In the middle of Act 2, Fseftr started to show signs of tripolarity, or, having three personalities. At the start of their Build, they were simply named by their order of significance, but this scheme was later changed to their spectra, the color they typed in. The Primary split was Blue, which was based on the actual Blue's personality. The Secondary split was Orange, who was obsessed with being significant. And the Tertiary one, a psychopathic mime, was Grey, though he was never referred to as this. Previous to Grey's death, there was a clear Primary personality: Blue. However, as part of his plans for significance, Orange killed and absorbed part of Grey's life force, launching the rest at TwinBuilder. After Grey's death, Blue and Orange became nearly equal in power. Because of this, Orange was able to hijack Blue's charges. This culminated with Orange becoming Primary for a brief period in another attempt to become significant by killing TwinBuilder. However, with TwinBuilder's death at the hands of Doc Scratch, Orange fell into a short depression, and he allowed Blue to regain control temporarily. Orange soon recovered, but Blue refused to return Primary status to Orange, calling him useless. Tensions rose again, with Orange trying to kill them both. This culminated with a Shatter, or rather, a crash revealing that the entire build was a simulation to study split personalities. -WIP- DTG0 In DTG0, Fseftr was Pro-Zero, and played as Mercury, a Minecraftian from a Pixelmon world who worked for the Conflict, under Binary Prime. On 10/24, with the help of Binary Prime, Mercury gained two additional bodies, which appeared in the MSPA session and on Earth. A few weeks later, Detective James Reid from Universe BTM arrived to prosecute Mercury. DTG Terraria After a brief and unremarkable appearance as Blue, Fseftr later returned to Terraria as the leader of an inquisitorial force for a DTG based religion, and who would eventually author Destroy the Goshmodder. She arrived on a crusade to purge the influence of evil from the game, but lost her army on the journey. DTG MSPA Fseftr originally played in MSPA as Mariam, a god-tier Witch of Mind, accompanied by three friends. However, Mercury appeared on 10/24, and proceeded to kill two of her companions. As Fseftr took the role of GM, and Red the role of First Guardian, however, the original characters quickly faded into the background. The present third of Mercury was killed by Ciryatur, and the rest vanished from the battlefield with the help of Red. DTG TvTropes Fseftr played in TvTropes as Blue. -WIP- DTG TvTropes 2 Fseftr played in TvTropes 2 as Blue. -WIP- Notable Charged Entities * Fseftr PG, 40 post charge. * The Four Horsemen: Conquest, War, Famine, and Death PG , 40 post charge each. * Orange's Self Summon (Secondary) PG, 40 post charge. * Orange's Summon of Anti-Build and Anti-Split PG, 40 post charge each. * HMAS Cenia and Iespion PG, 40 post charge each. * HMAS Orange and Grey PG, 50 post charge each. * Two Aluminati Ships PG, 30 post charge each. * Nimble's Order: HMAS Java AG, 10 post charge * Modpack's Order: HMAS Alex and Modpack N, 40 post charge each. * HMAS Ultramarine PG, 50 post charge. * HMAS Serpent, Fseftr, and K4yne PG, 50 post charge each. * HMASS Betrayer and Traitor PG, 50 post charge each. Other Notable Charges * A Flying Kamikaze Wolf Attack, 30 post charge. * Giant Baneling Attack, 30 post charge. * Grey's Life Sphere Attack, 40 post charge. * Combat Operandi: Cerulean Totality, seven 40 post charges. * Orbital Weapons: Bio-Annihilator and Ion Cannon, 50 post charge each * The Azure Armoury and The Ultraband, three 50 post charges total * The Azure Armoury v2 and The Ultraband v2, three 30 post charges total Notable Alchemies Fseftr alchemized many items, but only the notable ones are included below, which is still an extensive amount. All are level 10 unless otherwise noted. Such a high amount of Azure Essence Alchemies were created, a subpage was made for them. Other Notable Alchemies * Red Barrels: A storage shotgun with laser and redstone activation capabilities. One of the first max level (at the time) alchemies. Became rather infamous due to effectiveness against AG entities. * Ultramarine: A storage laser rifle with a laser umbrella shield, a bayonet, redstone activation capabilities and healing abilities. * Gib Eclipse: An assault rifle that can control the weather to such an extent it can manipulate time by changing the flow of the sun and the moon. * Militarism: A sleek black railgun imbued with the American way. Has a beacon that can call in soldiers, airstrikes, item drops, and planet busters. * The Redstick: A blood red wand, fused with raw Vis. The signature weapon of Red. * Azure Essence: Turns an item into a level 10 alchemy, and gives it traits of Ultramarine * Tablet Alchemiter: An alchemiter in tablet form that runs on electricity and can be easily modified. * Captcharoid Duplicator: A Captcharoid Camera that can duplicate potentially infinite shareable copies of items it takes a picture of. Chumhandles Fseftr's original chumhandle was ceruleanTertiary. This represented the fact that Fseftr had three personalities. However, since Orange, upon full activation, killed Grey, it was changed to ceruleanTotality. The "cerulean" half of Fseftr's handle references Lapis Lazuli. In real life and Minecraft, Lapis Lazuli is a blue powder. Cerulean is a tint of blue, and fits with the ACGTU rule. "Totality" means "the whole of something." This was due to her having two personalities, herself and Secondary, and two halves make a whole. Additionally, "totality" also refers to "the moment or duration of total obscuration of the sun or moon during an eclipse." As of the end of the split simulation, the above chumhandle no longer corresponded to any in-game character, instead becoming solely Fseftr's OOC chumhandle. However, this was eventually changed to absoluteCoolness due to Fseftr's undeniable coolness as well as a desire to avoid having the same initials as Gutza1. Orange's chumhandle, significantSplit, related to his desire to be significant. Interestingly, Split also experienced this upon his activation. It also obviously relates to him being a Split personality. Interestingly, the color code needed to create Orange's text is a reversal of Fseftr's color code. TriviaCategory:Players * Fseftr was also known as Fseftr, she with the obscenely long title, twenty-three thousand five hundred and seventeen time Nobel prize recipient, god-emperor/empress of mankind and two dozen other species, saviour of the waking world, the dreaming dead, and a bunch of other stuff, chosen one of the purple sun, member of the greatest council of vague vagueness, and game master extraordinaire. * Fseftr was one of the only players to be an AG, PG, and Neutral. She did so in that order. * Fseftr has the highest amount of posts in DTG2, with 1,327 in total. Category:Neutral Category:Players Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:Pro-Godmodder Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Pro-Zero Category:Split Category:Fseftr